1. Field of the Invention
Insulating tiles which are reusable and suitable for use at high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, reusable surface insulation materials have been formed by bonding ceramic fibers with an inorganic binder. Among the fibers used have been silica, mullite, alumino silicate and zirconia. A large variety of binders has been used, including organometallic precursors, colloidal oxides and finely divided glasses. The RSI materials are furnace cured to obtain the desired properties.
The prior art composition suffer from a number of disadvantages. The currently available silica reusable surface insulation materials are made by a very complex process that requires from two to four weeks in production. The material of the present invention can be made in three days. Furthermore, the mechanical properties and/or thermal stability of the prior art materials are inferior to those of the present invention.
The materials of the present invention are superior to the prior art materials in that they are less expensive, require less time to fabricate and have superior mechanical and/or thermal properties.